1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light-emitting apparatus and a lighting apparatus for vehicles including the same.
2. Background
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are a kind of semiconductor device that sends and receives a signal by converting electricity into infrared light or visible light using the characteristics of compound semiconductors or that are used as light sources. Light-emitting diodes and laser diodes do not contain environmentally hazardous substances, such as mercury (Hg), which are used in conventional lighting apparatuses, such as an incandescent lamp or a fluorescent lamp.
Consequently, the light-emitting diodes and the laser diodes are environmentally friendly. In addition, the light-emitting diodes and the laser diodes exhibit long life spans and low power consumption. As a result, the light-emitting diodes or laser diodes have replaced conventional light sources.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically showing a general headlamp for vehicles. A light-emitting apparatus that uses a light-emitting diode or a laser diode as a light source has been increasingly used in various fields, such as a headlight for vehicles and a flashlight. In a headlamp of a lighting apparatus for vehicles including a light-emitting apparatus, a light source and an optical system for a high beam 10 and a light source and an optical system for a low beam 12 are provided separately. In the case in which the light sources and the optical systems are provided separately, the mechanical structure of the lighting apparatus is complicated, the cost of the manufacturing the lighting apparatus is increased, and it is difficult to slim the lighting apparatus.